


Maybe, Probably

by MelonScotty19



Series: The Dream Team [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Break Up, Broken Engagement, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Devotion, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fictional Religion & Theology, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Mental Breakdown, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Self-Doubt, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Sweet, True Love, Weddings, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonScotty19/pseuds/MelonScotty19
Summary: Remus and Cygnus' relationship is no secret to anybody. They're happily-married husbands with two children, living a life most people would only dream of. They want for nothing in life and couldn't imagine a better life together, and many would assume that their life had always been that way.Let's go back, to before they first met.Back to a workaholic lawyer in an engagement he doesn't want and a college student fresh out of his insane household in Miami ready to finish out his sophomore year and go into junior year fresh. Back to Dimitri Love, the man who almost stole the swan for his own.Back to a life where they have yet to collide, yet to fall in love, and yet to bond. Yet to have a beautiful life filled with sweetness and happiness that was the one thing they both desired.
Relationships: Cygnus/Remus
Series: The Dream Team [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809397
Kudos: 1





	Maybe, Probably

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This_sucks_ducks04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_sucks_ducks04/gifts), [JanusSchuyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanusSchuyler/gifts).



Dull blue eyes stared at their owner through the mirror.

Using the trick of splashing cold water on his face hadn't done much to cure the chronic tiredness from his face or make him look any more 'there' than he already was. He hadn’t slept, breakfast had been brief and boring as it usually was, and he was slowly losing motivation for his dream job, his passion he had spent seven years in school for.

But, here he was, hiding from his paperwork in the bathroom.

 _Cygnus Collin, lawyer extraordinaire,_ he repeated in his mind, as if the reminder he rarely lost a case would perk him up.

It did, somewhat. The reminder of his victories and the pride that came with it came creeping back and he looked a little more alive than he had five minutes ago. Despite that fact, Cygnus felt his mind start to feel fuzzy and the fake stone counter beneath his fingers seemed to lose any semblance of texture, as if his hands were simply gliding over it.

He handled everything much better this way; basically running on autopilot unless it was absolutely necessary. It helped his brain to process everything that passed him by much better, by filing it all away in his subconscious and leaving his conscious mind free to do as it liked, be that wander about in dreamland or just go blank and leave him on autopilot.

He didn’t pretend to enjoy it. He’d give anything to not have to slip away into fuzzy grayness just to process the events of one day, but Dimitri insisted on being a bit difficult at home.

Somehow, though, Cygnus found a shred of endearment in the occasional texts and calls at work, usually just Dimi telling him he’d be late or that Cyg better not be, he’s missed him all day at work and is looking forward to dinner.

He wouldn’t be dating Dimitri if he didn’t love him, after all, even if it was a bit hard sometimes. That’s what love was all about, right?

At his desk, Cygnus checked his phone to make sure he hadn’t missed anything from his fiancé, and he had, he’d missed a call while trying to bring his mind out of the fog.

It usually wasn’t a good idea to call back. Best wait for when Dimitri came home to see what he wanted, no matter how big or small the thing is.

(POSTED TO KEEP DRAFT FROM BEING DELETED)


End file.
